Ice Cream
by HanachanSeKai94
Summary: Semua gara-gara menggodai Sehun saat makan eskrim! Kai harus berakhir terikat setengah telanjang di ranjang dan menerima hukumannya! HUNKAI (seme!sehun x uke!kai) NC! Ff yang pertama di publish XD


**ICE CREAM**

HunKai NC!

seme!Sehun X uke!Kai

Di bawah umur 17 diharap untuk tidak membaca, ya? ^^

Yang anti uke!Kai juga!

.

.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA~~~

###

Kai sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Demi tuhan ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Siapapun yang memiliki alasan logis ini harus segera memberitahunya. Bagaimana caranya hanya karena dengan makan es krim dia bisa berakhir terikat setengah telanjang di ranjang dengan mata ditutup? Eum, tadi dia memang sedikit menggoda Sehun sih…

Kai merintih pelan. Ia tidak pernah menyuKai gelap dan kenyataan tidak bisa melihat apapun seperti sekarang.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan memasuki ruangan, yang kemudian diikuti suara pintu di kunci.

"S-Sehun?" bisiknya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat di kepala ranjang. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

Sebuah tawa terdengar. Kai merasakan tempat tidur yang ia tempati berderit pelan. "Aku beruntungkarena semua hyung pergi malam ini," bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinganya. Kai menggigil merasakan nafas panas itu. "Mau es krim?"

Kai tidak sempat menjawab, saat sesuatu yang dingin menempel di bibirnya. Itu dingin. Kai menjulurkan lidah dan menjilatnya sekali. Rasa manis vanilla memenuhi mulutnya. Ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan mulai menjilatinya dengan bersemangat. Cukup terkejut saat menyadari jika itu bukanlah sendok melainkan jari ramping Sehun yang terlumuri es krim. Ia membawa lidahnya berputar menjilati setiap lelehan es krim yang bisa ia gapai.

"Hmmm…hmmm…"

Seksi sekali….

Cara Kai memakan es krimnya dengan keadaan seperti itu sungguh erotis di mata Sehun. Tak ayal pemandangan itu membuat celana Sehun menyempit. Erangan pelan Kai yang sedang menjilati es krimnya memberi sengatan tajam pada pangkal pahanya saat itu juga. Sehun duduk dengan gelisah. Ia terlalu menikmati apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada jari-jarinya. Tanpa sadar membuatnya mengerang. "Kai…. mmm…"

Kai menjauhkan mulutnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kai kau masih mau es krim?" Sehun berbisik serak, dan sebelum Kai bisa menjawab ia merasakan bibir Sehun sudah menempel dengan bibirnya. Membuatnya terkejut. Apalagi saat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memberi celah lidah Sehun untuk menelusup masuk. Kai bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan manis memenuhi lidahnya. Es krim, rasa stroberi.

"Mmmm…"

"Hhhh…"

Sehun mengerang sambil menggerakkan bibirnya dengan tangan menangkup wajah Kai, sementara Kai hanya bisa merintih menerima semua itu karena merasakan celananya menyempit karena rangsangan.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia tersentak,melepaskan diri dari ciuman. Sekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan lengket dengan aroma campuran vanilla dan stroberi.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah menindihnya. Mulutnya menelusuri leher Kai, menghisap dan menjilatinya dengan semangat. Kai merasa tubuhnya bergetar, bergerak gelisah di bawah Sehun. "Akhhh…" ia menjerit kaget saat Sehun menggigit lehernya. Suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja meningkat. Membuatnya semakin gelisah.

"Kau bahkan lebih manis dari eskrim Kai." Sehun terkekeh dan menurunkan wajahnya lebih rendah hingga berhenti di pusar. Mengagumi setiap inci kulit kecoklatan itu.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku." Kai merintih, menggesekkan kakinya dengan tidak nyaman. Bisa ia rasakan jari Sehun menelusuri kulitnya. Berhenti di bagian nipple kirinya dan dengan iseng mencubitnya. "Sehun!" tubuhnya terlonjak.

"Tenang sedikit Kai. Kau pasti akan menyuKainya," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

Tiba-tiba Kai merasa sesuatu yang dingin menetes di perutnya. Ia terkesiap bahwa itu adalah es krim, yang sudah mulai mencair meski agak beku. Sehun menggunakan jarinya untuk melukis tubuhnya yang panas dengan eskrim dingin. Kai tidak bisa menolak. Ia gemetaran mengerang merasakan sensasinya. Rasa sakit pada pangkal pahanya semakin menyiksa. Ia mengerang memanggil nama Sehun.

"Sehun apa-ngghhh…" Kai mulai berkata, tapi kalimatnya berganti erangan pelan saat merasa lidah hangat menyapu kulit telanjangnya, menjilati setiap lelehan eskrim di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun menyeringai senang sambil terus menjilat, "Cokelat, Strawberry, Blueberry, Vanila..."

Semua rasa ia eskrim itu ia sebutkan. Sementara Kai hanya bisa mendesah saat Sehun kembali memberi perhatian pada nipplenya. Ia menggerliat, mencoba mengurangi penderitaannya dengan gesekan sekecil apapun yang bisa ia buat sambil menarik tangannya yang terikat, berharap agar melonggar dan lepas. Tapi itu percuma, ia hanya merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya, "S..s..Sehun…"

Sehun berhenti menjilat dan menarik wajahnya menjauh, menyeringai senang. Memberikan sedikit gesekan pada bagian bawah mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Kain penutup mata Kai. Terkekeh saat melihat betapa lucunya dia saat mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. "Menikmatinya?" goda Sehun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia kembali menurunkan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga Kai, "Lihat dan mengeranglah…" katanya.

Sehun bergerak turun. Mencium setiap inci kulit yang ia lewati hingga berakhir pada bagian bawah Kai yang menyembul dan masih tertutupi celana jeans.

"S…se..sehu… Sehun… anhh…" gerutu Kai, mecoba mendapat gesekan dengan menyentakkan pinggulnya ke atas. Tapi Sehun menekan pinggulnya dengan kedua tangannya ke kasur membuatnya sia-sia. "S..Sehun please…"

Sang magnae tertawa.

Ia menarik sleting celana Kai dengan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi melepas jins dan celana pendeknya. Begitupun miliknya sendiri.

Kai merasakan wajahnya memerah begitu melihat benda pribadi Sehun yang keras dan tegak di sekitar paha putihnya begitu menoleh. Ia merasakan wajahnya terbakar saat membayang rasa menakjubkan benda itu saat memenuhi bagian kosong tubuhnya.

Sehun menyeringai dan dengan cepat memagut bibir Kai dalam ciuman liar. Tangannya bergerak di sepanjang tangan Kai dan berhenti di pergelangan tangannya yang terikat. Melepaskan itu tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Mmmm…."

Sehun memeluk punggung Kai, sementara Kai menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik rambut Sehun dan menikmati gesekan bagian bawah mereka. Ini gila. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Tubuh mereka lengket dengan eskrim, tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sehun mendorong Kai ke bantal dengan kasar, membuat erangan kesakitan lolos dari dirinya. Lalu menciumnya lagi dengan hisapan kuat berkali-kali, menyesap bibirnya. Tangannya meraba ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur untuk sebuah botol kecil.

Kai mengerang pelan saat satu jari menerebos masuk, wajahnya menangadah. Dan Sehun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menelusuri lehernya dengan lidah miliknya. Sehun mengelus samping tubuh Kai untuk menenangkannya. Mendorong masuk dan menarik keluar jarinya dengan tempo pelan. Jari kedua menyusul setelahnya. Dan tubuh itu semakin bergerak gelisah. "akkkhhhhh!" teriakan keras terdengar saat jari ketiga masuk.

Kai merasakan tubuhnya meremang setiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya. Rasanya sakit tapi menyenangkan di saat bersamaan. Kai memeluk kuat punggung Sehun.

Sehun menarik ketiga jarinya sekaligus tubuhnya, membuat Kai mengerang protes. Sehun terkekeh dan menaruh kedua kaki Kai di bahunya.

"Siap?"

Kai mengangguk.

Perlahan-lahan, Sehun mendorong benda keras itu masuk. Mengerang pelan saat merasa miliknya mulai terapit. Kai menggigil, merasakan benda asing itu memasuki tubuhnya. Matanya serasa tersengat. Sehun menyadari wajah Kai berkerut kesakitan. Sehun mengalihkan sebelah tangannya untuk melakukan handjob.

Kai mengerang dan meremas sprei dengan keras, dan itu Sehun anggap sebagai pertanda baik maka ia lanjut mendorong. Dan dalam satu kali sentakan, "AKHHHHH!" Benda itu sepenuhnya masuk. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan sakit.

Sehun menutup matanya rapat menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang ia dapat, mengerang pelan. Ini ketat, hangat dan memabukkan. Gila. Sehun ingin bergerak, tapi ia menunggu Kai untuk menyesuaikan dulu. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Kai.

"Bergeraklah..," gumamnya Kai, begitu ciuman terputus. Ia menggeliat pinggulnya.

Sehun menatapnya, menghapus satu tetes air mata di pipi Kai dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," katanya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli orang lain?" Kai berujar dengan nada terputus, Ada kilatan mata penuh pengharapan di sana.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Dia menarik keluar miliknya dan menyodorkan ereksinya itu dengan cepat pada hole Kai. Setiap kali semakin cepat dan keras. Semakin liar dan sembarang. Sehun merubah sudut dan menghentak lagi dan kali ini membuat Kai merasa tetarik dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya itu menggeliat tak teratur. Sama tak teraturnya dengan gerakan Sehun yang tak menentu.

"AHHH!"

Kai melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengerang dengan suara parau, begitu kenikmatan memenuhinya.

In. out. In. out. In. out.

Setiap hentakan Sehun membuatnya semakin gila dalam kesenangan. Ditambah kesenangan ganda yang ia dapat dari handjob Sehun pada benda keras miliknya yang mulai memuntahkan cairan putih. Semuanya menjadi kabur dan perlahan nampak menjadi buram, Sehun menyodorkan masuk dan keluar dengan semakin kuat sementara Kai hanya bisa melenguh tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Ah,ah, ah, akh, ah…"

Suara itu memenuhi ruangan. Menemani suara decitan ranjang.

"S…sehuu-uuuuun, aku akan-"

Dengan itu, Sehun membelai dan memompa kemaluan Kai lebih keras dan lebih cepat, bersamaan dengan tusukan tepat di prostat dengan ritme tak teratur.

"AHH!"

Kai mengerang keras saat merasa nuansa putih penuh kesenangan memenenuhinya, bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang melumuri perutnya dan Sehun. Sehun membungkuk merasakan cairan putih itu dalam mulutnya.

"Mmm…"

Sehun memompa, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali sebelum menyusul, mengerang dalam kepuasan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kai yang menutup matanya kelelahan lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Ia menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Kai yang membengkak. Masih ada rasa eskrim di sana. Dan kali ini di tambah rasa Kai juga. Dan Sehun beranggapan ini adalah rasa terbaik yang pernah ia cicipi.

Kai membalas lumatan itu sekilas dan menarik Sehun untuk kemudian berbaring. Menutup mata dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan kepala terbenam di dadanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Kai. Mencium dahinya. "Lain kali jangan menggodaku dengan caramu makan eskrim-eskrim itu Kai."

"Hmmm."

Kai lelah sekali sekarang. Tapi ia takkan jera, malah akan melakukan itu lain kali dan lebih sering jika akhirnya begini. Semua ini gara-gara eskrim. Dan Kai jadi semakin menyuKai makanan manis itu. Karena jujur saja-

Tadi itu… luar biasa.

..

OoO

..

Udah begini doang aduuuuuhhhhhh GJ sekale XD

Ini bukan ff pertama aku tapi ini emang yang pertama di publish. Dan langsung NC! Lolololol.

Aku bakalan sering publish ff di sini kalo emang responnya bagus. Dan berhubung aku ini yeoja yadong, kayaknya ffku gabakalan jauh-jauh dari yang 'uhh ahhh uhhh ahhh' deh hahahaha XD

Sekedar info, aku ini shipper everyone x uke!Kai. Jadi yang gasuka jangan bashing ya. Gasuka? gausah baca apalagi review! Simple.

Aku pengen buat ChanKai, KrisKai, LuKai sesudah ini. Tapi tentu saja nunggu respon kalian dulu. Ada yang mau engga? XD

**Paypay~**


End file.
